The "Paint Your Pain" task/The pigs tour/Red's suspicions
This is how the "Paint Your Pain" task, the pigs tour and Red's suspicions goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie. next day, Matilda's Anger Management Class and the gang paint pictures on the grass by the beach Madam Magianort: Ok, Rianna. When you use the power of darkness, did you turn into my Heartless? Rianna F-Fiona: Yes. And I think her name is Zal. Matau T. Monkey: Zal? Ryan F-Freeman: Matau, shush. Matilda's speaking. Matilda (Angry Birds): Alright, class. Thought for the day, water is the softest thing. Yet, it can penatrate mountains and earth. paints a picture of Cortex in Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy and finishes by writing the words in a speech bubble saying "Darn you, Crash Bandicoot!" Thomas: Nice. Crash Bandicoot: Thanks. I learned that from Ryan and the pony who wants to make us the same by replacing cutie Marks with Equal signs. Starlight Glimmer: Hey! Crash Bandicoot: Sorry. I think some of us got anger issues along with Red. paints a picture of Sunset Shimmer with a Keyblade Cody-Ling: Nice one. Ryan-Ko: Thanks. I hope Ryan is a bit of Megatron and a smitten kitten. Athnamas: Excuse me. at Sunset Thomas: Magianort? Athnamas: No. I am Athnamas. The Princess of the in-between and leader of the NEXO Organization. smiles and put his hand on Ryan-Ko's head then his eyes turn white. Flashback to when Ryan-Ko's and Cody-Ling's father sacrificed himself to save them from Megatron's darkness Ryan-Ko: Father... Cody-Ling: He's gone. thinks then gets an idea Ryan-Ko: I know. We can do the spell to make me a jiangshi to fight the evil robots. Cody-Ling: Ok. That will help you make Megatron pay. and Ryan-Ko ready thier magic as they preform a spell called the "Jiangshi transformation spell" Ryan-Ko and Cody-Ling: Chinese We must become a jiangshi to fight this evil. turns into a jiangshi reality, Sci-Ryan's eyes turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa.. I think you used the "Jiangshi transformation spell" to turn you into a chinese vampaire while Cody-Ling turns into a... a... Cody-Ling: Ward paper? Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: So.. when Ryan-Ko used that spell, did he feel pain? Cody-Ling: Yes. He felt the pain of a thousand bee stings. Ryan-Ko: I guess your moden magic is a bit the same as the magic from Equestria. Mike: Wow. I hope Cody is ok. I guess he is a Keyblade wielder. Matau T. Monkey: Like us and Sean and his kids? Cody Fairbrother: I guess so. Matau T. Monkey: Do you think the pigs don't lay eggs? Cody-Ling: One thing is for sure. When pigs fly. Ryan-Ko: Hey! Pigs don't fly. Matau T. Monkey: That's a joke. Ryan-Ko: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. puts his hand on Ryan's hand then his eyes turn white. Flashback, Ryan and Matau finds a coffin Ryan F-Freeman: What's that? Matau T. Monkey: I think it might be something. opens the coffin to see Ryan-Ko asleep Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Is that... me? Matau T. Monkey: He looks like you, Master Ryan. Only a chinese version of you. I notice that hat. wakes up Ryan-Ko: Chinese Would you keep it down?! Ryan F-Freeman:screams He's alive! Matau T. Monkey: Who are you? Ryan-Ko: Chinese My name is Ryan-Ko. I'm a chinese vampire. Ryan F-Freeman: throat. In Chinise I am Ryan F-Freeman. The Prime-prince of Friendship. Sorry we woke you. Ryan-Ko: Chinese Nice to meet you. Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau T. Monkey. Apprentice of Ryan and Element of Helpfullness. Ryan F-Freeman: A chinese vampire? What's that? Ryan-Ko: Chinese It's a vampire that lives in China and it is called a "jiangshi" in chinese. Ryan F-Freeman: Chinese Yeah. Matau did reserch these things with Starscream. Matau T. Monkey: You sure talk funny. Ryan-Ko: Chinese It is the traditional Chinese language. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. helps Ryan-Ko up. In reality, Cody's eyes turn normal Sunset Shimmer: I'm guessing you saw when we first met Ryan-Ko. Sci-Ryan: In where? Thomas: I'm guessing China. Ryan F-Freeman: When he was in his village, he is a human. Ryan-Ko: WAS a human. And when you discover me in a coffin, I'm a Chinese vampire. Ryan did understand what I am saying when I speak Chinese. Matau T. Monkey: At least I am painting a truck. I got help.Optimus in his truck mode Prime? You remember where Master Ryan and I met Ryan-Ko in China? transforms to robot mode Optimus Prime: looks at Terence's painting Sci-Ryan: nods then places his hand on Sci-Twi and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from Total Drama All-Stars called "Sci-Ryan-Vanitas rises" from the episode The Final Wreck-ending Crash Bandicoot: You ok, Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: spots Sci-Ryan Sci-Twi: Oh thank Primus. Ryan. ran to him Odette: You're Ok. Sci-Twi: Ryan? You ok? spots the X-blade that Sci-Ryan is holding, and he attacked Aqua and Sci-Twi, and then Mickey save them Mickey Mouse: That's not Sci-Ryan! clothes turn into Vanitas' bodysuit and the light on Sci-Ryan's amulet tirn from blue to red Sci-Ryan-Vanitas: Correct. I am not Sci-Ryan. His heart has become a part of mine now. Odette: No. Evil Ryan: I think I'm going to be sick! Sci-Ryan-Vanitas: This X-Blade will open a door. One that leads to ALL worlds! Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here on this island, from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says and Ryvine plans, the Keyblade war will begin! Dr. Neo Cortex: Shut up! Gwen: We are sick of your lies! Aqua: Give Sci-Ryan his heart back! Sci-Twi: Ryan! If you can hear me, fight Vanitas! Ventus: Sci-Ryan! Mickey and Aqua defeated Vanitas to save me. We must do the same for you. Sci-Ryan-Vanitas: Ugh. Sci-Ryan may hear you. He can't help you! eyes turn to normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I guess one of my Legend of Everfree powers is to see into the future. I saw Sci-Ryan possessed by Vanitas. Class dismissed. [ Stella (Angry Birds): Sci-Ryan: Umm. Excuse me. Leonard. I think you are ok. Right? Leonard: I guess so, human. shows Leonard his model Egg Leonard: Whoa. Is that what I think it is? Sci-Ryan: That's an egg. That is how birds give birth to them. And you pigs don't lay eggs? Leonard: I... wish we did. [ Leonard: Enchanté. Ryan F-Freeman: Why do birds suddenly appear?~ Leonard: You look... delicious, my dear. [ Leonard: That's us. see 2 clouds shaped like hearts. One little and one big. The big cloud eats the little cloud. Flashback ends and Leonard chuckles holding an egg Madam Magianort: Hey. Excuse me. Hello? Those break easy. Red (Angry Birds): And you should not pick them up. Ok? Not yours. Leonard: Oh. The girly Xehanort and her friend from the banquet. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts